victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Brittany Carmichael
'Appearance' Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Brown Trademark: My smirk. A lot of guys have told me I'm pretty, but eh, my looks are pretty average. Brown hair and brown eyes. My teachers at school think I look like Victoria Beckham. Hm. Anyway, my trademark is my smirk because it usually looks too weird when I try to smile, so I do this smirk-smile thing instead. It makes me look like a bitch, I know. But I can't help it. To be honest, I don't put a lot of effort into my style, because I'm in leotards for gymnastics and dance most of the time anyway. Outside of the gym and the studio, I'm just your typical teenage girl. I wear jeans, Abercrombie tops, soccer jerseys, Sperrys, stuff like that. If you want aroma therapy, I'm your girl - I love scented lotions and body sprays and all those things. 'Family' 'Phillip Carmichael' Yes...I have two dads. I'll just let you know that I solve some problems by punching them. DON'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT MY DADS. I WILL MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP. Anyway, Phil is Dad 1. He's a gymnast himself and he's the one who got my sister and I started. And trust me, he feels STRONGLY about the sport. He always thought I'd be amazing at the vault exercise, which I kinda am. x) I owe a lot of my successes in life to him. 'Kevin Malik ' Kevin is Dad 2, but I usually call him Father, in like a mocking kind of way, lawl. He tries to be the "cool dad." Let's just say we have a lot of adventures in our house... 'Gwendolyn Carmichael ' Aunt Gwen is amazing. She's a former gymnast, just like Phil, who is her brother. She lives in the house with my dads, my brother, my sister, and me. By now you've probably seen the viral video of the two of them watching my sister at a gym meet. Both of them are really supportive and pretty hilarious. 'Ethan Carmichael ' Ethan is my older bro. He goes to college in downtown LA, so he still lives with us. We have really pointless fights, but no matter what, I still love him. 'Caitlyn Carmichael ' Last but not least, Cait is my sister. She's also a gymnast, which is one of the reasons we're so close; also because she's only a month older than me. Caitlyn is really talented and I look up to her because she's fantastic on the beam, which is my biggest weakness. We're both awesome on the floor exercise, we both fail at uneven bars, and vault is my strength. So we learn a lot from each other. 'History' I was born to...um, my mother...on February 29, 1996, at 8:29 PM. Later in the week my mom put me up for adoption. I was adopted by Phillip Carmichael, a gymnast, and Kevin Malik, a real estate agent. So when Phil and Kevin adopted me, I was welcomed into the family by Aunt Gwen and my older siblings Ethan and Caitlyn. Cait and I started gymnastics at a young age, whereas Ethan preferred soccer. We were trained by Phil and Gwen, who brought out the best in us. My personal strength is the vault exercise, while Caitlyn excels at beam and floor. I've never stopped working on the other apparatuses, though. To this day I've been training in gymnastics. Now I'm a vault world champion, but I came to Hollywood Arts to relax my training schedule just a little and take up dance. 'How I Got Into Hollywood Arts ' Um...all I really had to do was show Helen my gold medals...she was pretty much sold. Hey, you can't say no to a champion. x) 'Personality' Just your typical badass Not much to tell. I'm very protective over my friends and family, to the point where sometimes I seem a tad possesive. It's only because I really love them, I promise. Aside from that, I'm always loyal to people I trust. That's another thing - I have trust issues I don't really want to talk about... I'm also really dedicated to gymnastics, and I love it when people say I'm fierce ;) Piss me off, and I am a complete biotch. I even have my own bitchface. But for the most part, I'm caring, talkative, and passionate about anything and everything. Deal with it. 'Relationships With Other Characters' 'Tori Vega' She tries way too hard to be perfect or whatever. I hate that. 'Andre Harris' His music's cool and everything, but Andre's really just another one of Tori's little followers. 'Robbie Shapiro' I actually like Robbie. He may be a little awkward, but he's so sweet and he means well. I understand the way he thinks really easily, if that's a surprise. Let's just say weird is awesome. :) I hate his puppet tho 'Jade West' Rude and bitchy to everyone for absolutely no reason. Dear Jade, we're sorry your life is depressing. Now smile for a change. 'Cat Valentine' Cat's really cute and funny, but I can't be around her for too long without things getting unbearable. 'Beck Oliver' Meh. Everyone thinks he's this supermegafoxyawesomehot actor dude. But when I saw him on stage, I was not impressed. 'Trina Vega' She has no talent whatsoever and she's the rudest person I've ever met. But at least this Vega's good for a laugh. xP 'Cait Carmichael' I dun really wanna repost, but as I said, Cait is my bestay as well as my twinnay not really tho boo. We have a little badazz gymnastics trio with Maddie. There are many inside jokes that I'll never tell you x) 'Madeleine Holt' Coming soon <33 'Barry Jacob' I hate him more than anyone else in the freaking world. He's a pervert and he told me he has wet dreams about me. I kick him in the balls any chance I get. More coming soon. 'Friends & Enemies' Coming soon.... 'the little things ♥' *I love my name so much, especially my middle name, Kieran. <3 *If you couldn't tell, my favorite color is purple. *Besides a profile on TheSlap, I have a Tumblr, a Twitter, and an Instagram. Just never a Facebook. (If you want to follow any of my accounts, message me on TheSlap. I have no clue if Barry's stalking my page or not.) *My family and I get takeout from Inside-Out-Burger a little too much. :P *My best apparatus in the gym is vault, but I love performing the floor exercise too. *I have a purple PearPhone, but since I hate the pear shape of the new phones, I just upload all the new software. It works just as well as an XT. *I hate not having my nails painted. *I'm obsessed with Mean Girls. *My wardrobe is mainly American Eagle hoodies. No judging. *Winter is my favorite season. *My favorite show is The Vampire Diaries. *I love the album RED. #suchaswifty :) *BATH AND BODY WORKS. <3 I love the Warm Vanilla Sugar collection. *Whenever "Home" by Phillip Phillips comes on I get gymnastics feels. *The word trivia is just weird. *But I like weird things. *Um bye. *I wish I could end this with a Mean Girls gif *but shit happens so. Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Females Category:1996 Births Category:Brittany Carmichael Category:Junior